Once Upon a Time
by Lenneth La XIV
Summary: He broke the kiss. He glanced at her sleeping face filled with beauty. He looked away not wanting to cry over her face. Then he felt something brush his face. He looked down to see her awake and caressing his cheek. “Don’t cry for me…” she smiled.


**A/N: I wrote this as a challenge between me and my friend. Please read and review! I'm counting on you to review so I could win!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did…Everyone would call Xemnas by his real name…Mansex!**

Once Upon a Time

_Once upon a time…_

There was time when some people weren't people. A time when some would lose their hearts to darkness. They were known as nobodies…

_There lived a girl with the purest of hearts. Born of royal blood but raised of peasant's fortune. She had grace, beauty and a voice of a thousand birds. Her hair golden, eyes of emerald, she was presented with marriage many of times but she declined to all…She could only love one…_

There was a girl born without a heart. In her previous life she had the purest of hearts but darkness made its way into hers and swallowed it whole; leaving her just a mere shadow of her past self. Drafted into an organization, she would feel alone and frightened without emotions of her own. She would put up a front and she would be known as a sadistic killer. Though…there was one that broke through her barrier and allowed her to feel what she thought she had lost forever…

_She lived in a dangerous world where beauty and purity would not be a shield for one's heart._

Quiet moments alone were spent wondering what it would be like to live again with a heart or live again with feelings. That life would just be threatened by darkness.

_There was one that was willing to protect her forever. Her godmothers warned her of trouble when he came near but she didn't care…she was in love._

That one man, from before, said he would find away for her emotions and her heart to be returned to her. He promised that he would protect her from anything when that moment came. She shed a tear when he told her. He promised he would protect her from then because she had gained back one emotion. The one of love…

_Their love was forbidden by her watchers. They began to meet in the shadows. Not to be seen by the world but only by themselves. Though…the world isn't as forgiving as one might think…_

They would meet each other when times were lonely and quiet. They would dare not be caught by the others. The punishment for the way they felt was unknown to them but the bounty would be high if they ever tried to escape. The organization was an unforgiving force not to be wronged.

_On a particularly starry night they would let their never ending love be known to each other. They would not be two people in love with each other but one whole embodiment of their love…They would be in ecstasy. The world around them would fade away and they will be the only ones left._

On a particularly quiet night the two lovers were there to comfort each other in the silence. However, silence wasn't always a bad thing. They could hear each other's hearts beat. They both tried to memorize the rhythm of the other's heart, as they found it soothing. They would be in ecstasy when they would reply that rhythm when they became one.

_Their breath was shortened and quick as they gazed at each other after their act of love._

Their breath was shortened and quick as they gazed at each other after their act of love.

_Unfortunate for them…one soul knew of their love…she would use this to her advantage. She would finally get rid of the girl that stood between her unanswered love and her. Wench was her name…_

Unfortunate for them…one soul knew of their love…he would use this to his advantage. He would finally get rid of the girl that stood between his overtake of the organization and him. Cloaked Schemer was his title but Zexion was his name…

_The wench disguised herself as a beautiful and wise gypsy with mesmerizing eyes of gold. The emerald eyed girl found the gypsy wounded in the forest. She did her best to heal her. To thank the blond girl for her kindness she told her to meet her in the nearby castle. The girl declined but the gypsy told her that she had knowledge of her forbidden love. Afraid that she might tell her godmothers, she accepted. The wench's plan had begun…_

Zexion told the blonde girl that heartless had made their way into the castle. She asked him why he couldn't take care of them. He told her that he had knowledge of her relationship with her lover. Afraid he might tell the superior she accepted the mission. The Cloaked Schemer's plan had begun.

_The golden haired girl made her way into the castle without being seen. She found the gypsy in a room with a spinning wheel. Fascinated by the wheel, she touched the spindle, pricking her finger in the process. The girl felt tired and quickly collapsed. The wench had put a curse of eternal sleep upon the spindle and to whomever pricked their finger on it, would be cursed to eternal slumber. The wench skinned her teeth, knowing that her plan had succeeded._

The girl made her way to the entrance of the castle only to see hundreds of heartless destroying their surroundings. She began to attack them ruthlessly but she suddenly found herself overwhelmed by the number of heartless. Pureblood and emblem heartless simultaneously attacked her. The odds weren't looking good for her but they only worsened when something that resembled the dark side heartless appeared and attacked her. Slowly she admitted defeat to herself but she still tried to fend them off. Zexion smiled knowing his plan had succeeded.

_As the girl lay unconscious on the floor, her godmothers sensed something was wrong. They went to look for her lover, knowing he was the only one that could save her._

As the blonde lay wounded on the cold castle floor she began to think of the only person that could make her smile and cry at the same time. As she thought of his face, her eyes began to shed tears. She continued to think of him when her eyes closed and she entered darkness. As she lay unconscious, her lover sensed something was wrong. He opened a portal hoping to find his love.

_He ran to highest room in the castle to find her lying on the bed. Before he could see her he had to meet the wench. She confessed her love to him. He disregarded her and ran to his beloved's side. Seeing him do this, she took her life._

He appeared in the main hallway. Then he noticed his beloved, lying on the ground, injured. He was about to run but Zexion appeared. He confessed his hatred of the girl. The lover disregarded him and ran to his loved one's side. Seeing him do this, Zexion created a portal to another room and left.

_He shed a tear at the sight of her seemingly lifeless body. He whispered only three words. "I love you…" he spoke as his lips pressed against hers._

He never thought he would do this but he did; he shed a tear. Her body was cold and nearly lifeless. He held her tight not wanting her to disappear. "I love you…" he choked.

_He broke the kiss. He glanced at her sleeping face filled with beauty. He looked away not wanting to cry over her face. Then he felt something brush his face. He looked down to see her awake and caressing his cheek. "Don't cry for me…" she smiled. His smile grew as he hugged her._

He loosened his embrace on her. He looked at her bruised face. He looked away not wanting his salty tears to sting her wounds. Then he felt something brush his face. He looked down to see her struggling to keep her arm up. "Don't cry for me…Axel…" she shakily said. He held her close as he cried.

_They would later be married and crowned the King and Queen of their land._

She would later die and disappear in his arms. He would later avenge her untimely demise.

_He had kept his promise of protection._

He had failed at keeping his promise of protection.

_That was the girl's "Once upon a time…" and "Happily ever after…"_

That was the girl's "Once upon a time…" and "Tragic ever after…"

**A/N: Please review! I have to win! I guess if you want to read my friend's entry (DON'T!), her username is Charm2999 and it should be called "Once Upon a Time" I hope you enjoyed. It was my first time trying to tell a story in this way. I was trying to add irony. At the beginning both of the stories are similar, then they're the same, then the endings are pretty much opposites. I'm a grammar and spelling freak so hopefully you didn't find any mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
